


Crystal Waters

by Madifishy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ice Nation - Freeform, Jokes, Laughter, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Friendship, Springs, Vacation, Water, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, and Raven decide that a well-deserved vacation is in order, and they spend the day at the springs.





	Crystal Waters

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't exactly spoilers, but there are references to Arkadia and the Ice Nation. 
> 
> If you find any typos, feel free to tell me. Also, if you see something you like or want to see more stuff like this, leave a comment and let me know! Hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!

"Something about this feels too good to be true" Jasper noted, breaking the silence. 

Jasper, along with Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, Monty, and Octavia had decided that after a week of strenuous work at Arkadia (Camp Jaha, as Murphy called it), a day off was in order. The evening prior, the friends had gathered in Clarke's private quarters to decide on how to spend their day off. They had discussed several ideas, ranging from playing childish games around camp to going out to practice archery. After several heated debates, they finally agreed on hitting the springs. There was a spring just north of Arkadia, but not far enough north that it invaded Ice Nation territory. Monty managed to draw up a brash map of the region that indicated where Arkadia was located, as well as where the springs were located. He even included a handy key in the corner of the map that indicated distance, and how far away their destination was. Raven needed some coaxing, and still wasn't completely content that they were taking a day off, but everyone else was excited. Sometimes it seemed like Raven had forgotten how to relax. 

Bellamy had gone out of his way to coax Chancellor Kane and Commander Shumway into letting him borrow the rover for a day. Getting ahold of the rover meant that the group would only have to travel for twenty minutes, versus the 2 or 3 hours it would have taken to get there on foot. 

Monty and Jasper had spent the night gathering rations to bring with them and packed several canteens of purified water. Raven and Bellamy worked together to make some fixes to the rover, ensuring that nothing would get in the way of their day off. 

Octavia had pulled some strings within the council, and had gotten permission for all of them to go on a "private trip". 

Clarke had looked over Monty's map, and had spent a great deal of time carefully tracing a retracing a route. Certain grounder villages needed to be avoided. There were also shortcuts they could take that needed to be taken into account. After what seemed like forever, Clarke was satisfied with the route she had sketched out, and she finally allowed herself to go to sleep. 

Now, the day following all the preparations, the group had just arrived at the springs, and had parked the rover behind some brush. For added safety, they worked together to haul some scrap brush and cover the rover, so as not to draw unnecessary attention. 

Finally, with the rover hidden, the group turned to the springs. They stared in awe, until Jasper had broke the silence with his comment (at the beginning of the chapter). 

The springs were breathtaking. They were tucked into an area that was surrounded on three sides by tall, rocky hills. A river protruded from the tallest hill, which produced a gushing waterfall that poured down into the spring below. The cliff from which the waterfall came was oddly shaped; the bottom of the cliff had corroded away, leaving a shady area in the rock; the bottom half of which was engulfed by the water from the spring. It was like a wonderful watery hideaway. There was a large pool of aqua water which water cascaded into from the waterfall. This large pool of water was were the group planned to swim. 

Octavia was the first to undress, kicking her shoes off and tugging her shirt up and over her head. Jasper noticed Raven watching and nudged her in the ribs "you got a thing for her?" He asked, smiling"

Raven shoved him and furrowed her brow "I do not have a thing for her."

"Whatever you say" Jasper replied putting both hands up in a joking surrender. Monty was next to undress, leaving his shoes and trousers on a rock near the rover. In just his boxers, he walked up beside Octavia, and they both stared into the crystal blue water. "Is water naturally this colour?" She asked, looking up at her friend. 

"It's hard to say", he responded, "some springs had water that was incredibly blue, but this could just as easily be a result of radiation."

"Well, I'm not wasting time to find out" she shouted, running forward and leaping into the water, leaving a shocked Monty in her wake. 

The group quickly ran up to the water's edge and watched as Octavia gracefully swam around below the surface, looking much like a mermaid as she twisted and glided through the sparkling water. She emerged from the water dramatically, flipping her wet hair back and looking at everyone else. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get your asses in here!" She shouted, then smiled, before diving back below the water. 

The group quickly shed their clothes, leaving on ly their undergarments on, and joined her in the water.

Monty was second in the water, Jasper after him, and Clarke and Bellamy followed. Raven ambled over to the water and sat on the rocky edge of the spring, allowing her legs to dangle into the glistening, cerulean water. She wiggled her toes under the water, watching how the minnows rushed around her feet in the water. 

Octavia ventured into the cavern below the waterfall letting the water pour over her as she passed through it. The water was cool and refreshing, and the chill of it was intensely energizing. She swam all the way to the back of the cavern, placing her hands on the stone wall. She turned around to see Jasper and Monty Crossing under the waterfall to join her. 

"Stalkers" Octavia joked, smiling at them. 

"Hey, I'm here with important news" Monty declared. 

"What kind of news," Octavia asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"The kind of news that would get us killed if Raven heard we told you" Jasper butted in, earning him a jab in the ribs from Monty. 

Octavia looked back and forth between them both of them before speaking. "Well, are you going to divulge this 'important news' or not?"

Jasper and Monty took a quick glance at each other before Monty looked to Octavia and spoke "Raven totally has a thing for you. 

Octavia didn't look convinced. "What do you mean she has a thing for me?"

"Did you not see the way her jaw practically hit her toes as you undressed. She was drooling over you" Jasper declared. 

"You guys are shitting me. This is a joke, isn't it?"

"I promise you, Octavia, we're serious. Raven is definitely into you" Monty replied honestly, and Octavia could tell from the look in his eyes that he was speaking the truth. 

Octavia nodded "Okay, thanks for telling me."

"Sure thing" Monty responded, smiling, and him and Jasper turned to leave, vanishing through the waterfall. 

Bellamy and Clarke were perched on rocks that were under the water along the side of the spring, conveniently positioned like seats in a hot tub. Raven sat above the water, with her feet dangling in, and they conversed with one another. 

Clarke was fascinated with the minnows that thrived in the waters of the spring. They were fairly small, but swam incredibly faced. She had tried several times to catch them, but eventually gave up and decided that they were much too quick for her. 

"Raven!"

Raven's head shot up as her name was shouted and her expression became serious. 

Monty and Jasper swam over, stopping just short of bumping into Raven's legs. "Octavia wants to talk to you" Jasper remarked, winking at Raven. 

"About what?"

"She didn't say. But it seemed important."

Raven sighed and pushed herself into the water, struggling at first to stay afloat with her bad leg. "So much for a day off" she mumbled, gliding through the water towards the waterfall. 

"Does O actually need something, or are you guys just screwing with Raven?" Bellamy asked. His tone was serious, but his face made it look as though he was joking. 

"Mostly screwing with her" Jasper admitted, turning to smile at Monty, who smiled back. 

"I'm going to go grab some water from my pack in the rover. You guys want anything?" Clarke asked, climbing up out of the water. 

"I'm good" Monty responded, and Jasper nodded in agreement. 

"I'm coming with you, Princess", Bellamy stated, hauling himself out of the water. 

"Princess? What is this, a fairy tale?" Jasper joked, chuckling. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes and began to walk with Clarke to the rover. Jasper made kissy noises "Bellamy is going to go rescue the damsel in distress."

"Heat distress. It's hot as hell out here" Monty added, laughing. 

Monty and Jasper snickered loudly as Clarke and Bellamy continued toward the vehicle. Clarke pushed the foliage out of the way, and Bellamy yanked the handle on the back of the truck, dragging the heavy metal door open. Clarke climbed into the back of the armoured vehicle, and Bellamy climbed in after her, closing the door behind them. 

"You don't need to close the door, I'll only be a minute" Clarke told him, tugging the drawstrings on her pack. She pulled the bag open, stretching it so that she could see inside. She let her hand venture into the bag, and pulled it out with a bottle of water in tow. Bellamy caught her wrist suddenly, startling her. Her shocked eyes jolted up to meet his, and he smiled gently. He used his other hand to take the water from Clarke's hand and set it aside. He then began to massage her palm with both of his hands. "How are you doing, Princess?"

"I'm alright, why?"

He kissed her palm carefully, as though he was worried the simple act would cause her pain. "Just checking in. Wouldn't want you to end up not enjoying yourself on your day off."

Clarke grinned, her pearly teeth just barely making a show between her rosy lips. "I'm spending a day in a beautiful place with a beautiful man. What is there not to enjoy?"

Bellamy held Clarke to his chest, kissing her forehead and running his hand over her hair. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Princess."

Clarke embraced the feelings of comfort that surrounded her every time she was in Bellamy's arms. His warmth enveloped her, his smell surrounded her, and she could hear his heart thudding strong and proud in his chest. She wished she could stay in his arms forever. 

They both jumped as there were several loud knocks on the back door. "You guys gotta come see this, Octavia and Raven just kissed and it was wild!" Jasper shouted. "Now they're trying to tell us it didn't happen, when we saw it!", Monty added. 

Bellamy sighed and smiled at Clarke, kissing her forehead one last time. "Well, we best not leave them waiting."


End file.
